1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment, for example, a digital television broadcasting receiver and the like, and a more particularly, to an improvement of a heat dissipation device for dissipating heat from heat generating circuit components.
2. Description of the Related Art
As known well, in recent years, digitalization of television broadcasting is promoted. For example, in Japan, ground digital broadcasting starts in addition to satellite digital broadcasting such as BS (broadcasting satellite) digital broadcasting, 110° CS (communication satellite) digital broadcasting, and the like.
In digital broadcasting receivers for receiving such digital television broadcasting, since it is required to process, in particular, digital video data at high speed, a circuit component such as an LSI (large scale integration) and the like that execute the high speed processing generates heat. Thus, it is vital to employ a countermeasure for dissipated heat.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 9-64582 discloses an arrangement that a hole is formed in a flat surface of a shield case that is parallel to the surface of a circuit board, and a metal distinct piece is attached to the peripheral edge portion of the hole so as to come into contact with a heat generating component mounted on the circuit board. In this case, the metal distinct piece is attached to the shield case in such a manner that the peripheral edge portion of the hole is clamped in the direction of thickness by a pair of projections projecting from the metal distinct piece in parallel to the flat surface of the shield case.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,445,583 also discloses an arrangement that a hole is formed to a flat surface parallel to a surface of a circuit board of a shield case and a lid member, which comes into contact with a heat generating component mounted on the circuit board, is attached to the peripheral edge portion of the hole. In this case, the lid member is attached to the peripheral edge portion of the hole by a cam structure using elastic force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,114 discloses an arrangement that a heat generating component is caused to come into contact with a heat sink acting also as a shield case through a flexible gel-like pad. In this case, the heat sink is caused to come into pressure contact with the heat generating component by the elastic force generated by the heat sink itself. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-359380 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,940 disclose an arrangement that a heat dissipating member is caused to come into pressure contact with a heat generating component by a leaf spring or a coil spring.